conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge Soldiers (Postconjuction)
Revenge Soldiers - an organisation focusing those men and women, which don't accept coup of Nexus Imperium previous emperor Vanash XXX, who lost his power by actions of coup's leader - his elder brother Ordonis V. They aren't so frugal in methods, when they must do something and they're ready for every bloody work. Organisation is responsable for attack on family planet of Arkillian de Launette, next marquess of Averan Sphere. Revenge Soldiers are one of the many targets in Launette's revenge crusade. History They were founded after coup d'etat some years before attack at planet Launette. When coup members finally defeated Chaos invasion they refused recognition of new government. Because Great Anarchy was defeated by rebels they used that for inceasing their ranks and power. It allows them for attack at Nexus Capital and imprisonment of emperor Vanash, thirtieth of that name. Ordonis Raikenuth proclaimed himself as new emperor and started to rebuild known Nexus. Vanash was sent to Prison of Containers at planet Galis-82. But few people didn't accept that status. Some of those whose do not agree of rebels' victory and Ordonis's reformations decided to stay loyal toward Vanash. Those people formed not so big cells, which gathered around some frigates and destroyers. Some of them found even long lost space stations. But whatever they organised they operated in one way - flying in Nexus cold void, hiding at wastelands or in cities' underground and after that started their guerilla campaigns and simple actions. During two years after fall of emperor Vanash most of cells started to radicalize, declared that for coup are responsible non-human species. That changed them into alien killers, because they decide to kill every alien, android, mutant or even member of Chaos renegades, whose decided to live as a normal people, not like their tribal and savage brothers or sisters. More important is that most of cells which stay at their primary target or they surrendered or even decided to destroy radicals. Especially they shared after actions known as crime at Mau'sho. Trivia *Revenge Soldiers have many references to polish anticommunist partisans, working at years 1945-1953, known by their fans as Żołnierze Wyklęci (pl. Cursed Soldiers). Executions and crimes against alien species, mutants, hybrids and androids, also their resistance against new government, which was founded after change of authority and killing her followers, allies or members is an allusion to most controversial members, e.g. stereotype alien-collaborator can be reference to Jew-communist, which exist before Second World War and which strongly tried to spread Józef Kuraś "Ogień" (pl. Fire) - working at Spisz Cursed Soldier, who have at his account murders of Slovaks, Jews and all non-catholics, because in his doctrine catholic meant Polish. *Some people, because by their work from spaceships and moving in small units focused around for example frigate named them Star Ones, what can be an allusion to Forest Ones (in polish: Leśni) - a nickname, which peasants in post-war Poland used toward Cursed, because they operated and based at forests. Category:Postconjuction Category:Organizations Category:Terrorism